In Von Holdt U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,258, plastic buckets for paint and the like are disclosed in which both the lid and the bucket may be made out of plastic, and have some flexibility. The lid defines an annular peripheral gripping channel for receiving and holding the bucket lid. While this design performs excellently in various of its forms as a reliable closure system for a flexible plastic bucket, improvements may be desired in the ease of opening of the container for use.